Marriage?
by puRpLebLuSh017
Summary: “Do you? Haruno Sakura” blah blah “take Uchiha Sasuke” blah blah “to be your husband? blah blah “to be with this man for the rest of your freakin days?” [sasusaku]


Standard Discalimer Applied.

* * *

**Marriage?**

_Written by puRpLebLuSh 017_

**He** knew.

_Glare_

He knew that he's up to NO good.

_Glare_

He knew him too well.

_Glare_

Screw him! Why the hell would he even dare?

_Glare_

But… would he really do something like **that**?

_Glare_

**Of course **he would!

He knew him!

And **he** can't do anything about it…

Because…

He's the _Hokage_…

_Glare_

But damn him!

**This** was supposed to be his day!

…_his day_

_his DAY…_

_**HIS DAY!**_

_Glare_

Smirk

"Now, now Sasuke, do you want to continue this or we'll just **skip** to the _kissing part_…?" his one eyed-Sharingan user slash orange book lover slash perverted mind former sensei, SLASH, the so-called leader of the village—the one who's suppose to protect Konoha even if he dies—in short, the current _Hokage_.

Now, was he supposed to give respect to him even if he knows that he might do something crazy in **HIS** day?

"Aa." Was that a yes or a no? Heck, it doesn't even have a meaning! But since they knew each other well enough, those years together as sensei and pupil did gave way to know one another, doesn't it? by now, he might probably outgrown the wonder of meanings in his choice of words.

"Very well then…" Kakashi smiles brightly. So bright that it was so close in blinding his precious onyx eyes. Oh, how he hated him! He knew that he would do something funny… he just knew it!

Hatake Kakashi, the man who was often called as 'the copy ninja' was absolutely happy as of this moment. He never knew that he could live up to the point where he would see his pupils graduate from their single _love-less_ lives.

Especially that **now**, in front of him, stood Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, the lone wolf. He never knew-well he did know that this day would come but still, he believed that it was sooner than he expected. Well, it was no surprise that since he has already made his goals in life, he has to reach for it, and since the first task was already done years ago, it wasn't bad to start reaching out for the second goal…

He turned to her and gave her one of his precious genuine smiles that **rarely** comes out of him.

She was so special that he had to give that smile to her. She was beautiful-no, gorgeous-no, spectacular-no, breathe-taking, err- all of the above. Her simple yet elegant white Trahe de boda suited her pretty face very well. The white clouds in the sky are nothing compared to her smooth transparent veil. Her sparkling jewelries entranced everyone who looked at her. As she gripped the bouquet of flowers shakingly, he knew that she was indeed nervous. Well, **who** wouldn't be nervous in their wedding day! Especially if the certain Hokage who's suppose to wed you is in silence now for almost 5 minutes?

Was he thinking that there was a single strand of doubt in her heart? Was he thinking that she wasn't doing the right thing? That she's going to throw away a fruitful life in front of her for the person she cried her heart out? To the one person whom have always neglected her? The person who never saw her more than a teammate, a comrade a friend and nothing more?

Or, is he thinking that this decision may not even be in favor for her, for the said Uchiha beside her would only use her as a tool to complete that second goal in his pathetic life…? I highly doubt that! For she should know that he understands their decision too damn well. He was really in favor of it, if he wasn't, why would he even be her? Standing in front of them, about to give his blessing and even make them a lawfully wedded husband and wife in the eyes of the village. So, what's with the silence?

Glare.

"Ehem." finally! He's talking!

"Do you, Haruno Sakura—" swings his head to view the soon-to-be Mrs. Prodigy and smiles "—take Uchiha Sasuke—" his smiling face turned to face the irritated glaring groom. Hell, he's been glaring the whole time at him! Doesn't he even get sick from it? "—to be your husband? Be the wife of the cold hearted bastard beside you?"

He knew it! There was something behind his sleeves!

"—to be with this man for the rest of your freaking days?"

Glare

"—to see his face every time you wake up so early in the morning and the last same face you will see every time you close your reddish puffy eyes from all the crying because he has **another** girl in his closet…?-"

Who said anything about _the_ Uchiha Sasuke-_**THE UCHIHA SASUKE**_ going to be unfaithful to his soon-to-be wife! Screw him! He's doing this on purpose!

_Deadly glare_

"—to make him breakfast, lunch and dinner for eternity? And wash his dirty laundries and one day you'll find his shirt covered with lipstick smudges all over it? And tolerate his 'you annoy' me bullshit?"

_Intensity 9.9 deadly glare_

"—to be the one who silently waits for him every single night whenever he's on a dangerous mission while you sit on your couch with your heart crushing and shattering to know that he can die right then and there and even be the one to finance his death ceremonies because you know that he's broke and he has a lot of loans and liabilities to this village?"

He is so-_not_ broke! He's rich! He's stinking filthy rich! Who'd you think the money of the rest of the entire clan go to? Of course! To **him**! He was the only one left! He's RICH! Hear that! _HE'S RICH!_

"—to bear his children? To bear his name? To be the one who would nurture his sons and daughters…? Thinking of it… since he wants to resurrect the clan… he'd want as many as possible children? Would you like to be the mother of that **entire** new clan? Even though your children would be like their arrogant father because of heredity? Would you dare enter that world where he selflessly wants to fulfill his and only _HIS_ goals and dreams in life…?"

Wait! Wait! Wait! He wasn't all that you said he is! Of course he wants to fulfill his dreams and goals... Was that really so bad…?

_Stinging intensity 9.9 deadly glare_

"I DO"

Glar—Blink

What did he just hear? He looks at her, bewildered, surprised, astonished.

Every one stares at her.

"Are you sure Sakura? Even if what I have said are all possible? Do you really want to be with the person who doesn't seem to be affectionate with you way back then?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to give up everything for him? Even your own life, own happiness, own mind and soul!"

"I am."

"You already know that once I pronounced you as one, there will be no turning back? Right!"

"I know."

"Are you really sure…? I mean, is that really your final answer? Are you hundred percent sure about this?"

She smiled, her emerald orbs, twinkling in delight as she proudly stated this out loud and out in the open:

"I **love** him"

Blink? No, he smirks.

She is his from the very beginning and nothing could ever change that. The years of their separation even failed to thrash those feelings inside of her. Also, the thought of his treachery didn't break the trust and faith she had for him. His naïve and dense mind didn't make her give up in his love conquest. His arrogant and bad choice of words didn't push her to her seemingly endless patience for him.

So, why would a little threat hinder her way? Why would a little threat stop her now, for all of times? Now that she's already beside her dream, her goal, her inspiration, her hope, her strength, her mind, her home, her soul, her **HEART**. Why would that little threat put her in the opposite direction she never ever wanted to be? She was not a fearful girl! Sure she cried countless of times, but does that prove that she's frightened for some mistakes? Mistakes that will possibly make her the strongest woman in her lifetime? Heck no! That threat was nothing to her! So, for Hatake Kakashi, I'll send my condolence to you later, ok?

He was satisfied indeed. Her simple words brought a strong message to his persona. He knew she meant those words. Nothing could stop her, even he himself. And thus, her decision was final. So, just as he expected, she was perfectly sure about his decision in life. He couldn't expect more of her! But what about the groom? What does the groom think? Is he willing to do the same sacrifices that **SHE** was about to do for him? Let's ask him instead.

His look transferred from the pink-haired slash determined-to-be-a-married-woman to the raven haired boy beside her, who seem to be smirking at the same time? So, **he** was happy about her answer, huh? "Uchiha Sasuke—" it was not a smile, but he gave him a serious look. The groom flinched. He might probably know that he was going to verbally assault him as well. "Do you—"

"I DO"

Two words with a strong meaning. Wait, does he even know what that means this specific time? Inner Sasuke nods. Yeah he knows, his lost unheard inner thoughts implemented 'it is a commitment to something or- someone.'

The sixth Hokage sighs. He regains his posture once again and looks at him carefully, seriously.

He asks him again "Do you—" inner Sasuke rambles. _'Didn't you just hear me speak you shit head? You're making this harder when it's supposed to be easy!'_ patience, Sasuke, patience. **It** is a virtue that a ninja must posses. Setting aside the rambling thoughts in his stupid genius head, he did what he does best-he glared at him.

His naked eye seemed to have some glow in it. He parts his lips to utter his so-called-threat-about-entering-marriage shit. Screw him! Uchiha Sasuke braced himself for the worst case scenario that could and would come. "—want to face a world where everything revolves around her and only her?" hell, he was starting to mentally assault him! He can't believe that he could do this to his pupil! But again he did. They knew each other so damn well.

"—to be the walls of her security and comfort? The same walls that would protect her and your offspring's in the near future?" of course he would protect his family! His family! Especially the kids…

"—to be her eyes when she's blind, her arms when she can't reach, her skin when she can't feel, her ears when she cant hear, her legs when she cant walk and be her heart when she wants to feel loved…?-"

… Oh God, he's speechless…

"—to be of her service every single day of your eternal lives? To be there whenever she needs you to be there? To be guide her whenever she looses track in her road of life?-"

He was really good in putting a lot of sense in his statements. He would really fit to become an interrogator. Hell, he'll torture the soul hidden beneath their miserable lives! His so-called-threat-about-entering-marriage shit was already making its effect on him! He was picturing the things he was saying…wait…what's this…? It can't be? Is this… DOUBT! **HELL NO!**

"—to tolerate her mood swings whenever she has one. To do the laundry whenever she can't? To cook breakfast, lunch and dinner for both of you because you know that she's too exhausted from healing almost all of the wounded patients in her care?"

Would he even let her work?

"—to be the loving father who would take your children to school and fetch them after? To become the first one to teach them how to speak, write, think, hell, knowing you, throw shurikens perfectly, use Katon Goukakyo no jutsu, invent profitable techniques, admire great power but never wish something more greater with the use of evil forces, admire nature and its importance to us, and to love their mother **more** than anything?-"

He really does know him more than he thinks he does.

"—to take good care of your wife throughout pregnancy? Most especially, the process in making her pregnant-" ah **pervert!** "-to promise here, in front of us all that you wont break her?-" he nods. Well, at least they were still in somewhat good terms. If he did do something funny, he will surely bid his dearest goodbyes to his last goal and say a frightening hello to a more hellish life. "-would you promise to cherish her forever and ever more?-"

What makes him think that he's really never going to do all those things he was saying? He proposed to her Damnit! Why would he even do that if he didn't want her to be in his futon every single night?

"—lastly—" Here comes the end to his misery! Soon, he'll find himself untying her hair and unbuttoning her dress and—

"—do you firmly believe that you could provide, give and supply her all the love that she needs?"

Stop

Blink

Glare

Smirk

"I certainly DO."

Kakashi is taken aback; this prodigy was still full of his own surprises. "What makes you think so Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Believe it or not…" he stops to give his soon-to-be-bribe a meaningful stare. "…I **DO** LOVE HER"

The known Sharingan Kakashi smiles, the seriousness of his face leaves him at last.

"—in sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I DO."

She looked at him smiling. For her, there was never a doubt.

"Alright then… seems like you two are both ready to take the new journey of your now-lovely bloomed lives together. Just sign these papers and then, both of you can resurrect the Uchiha clan pronto." Ah, those malicious smiles again, wonder if he might peak at their house later. The newly wed should have to lock the perimeter, for they would never know… someone might watch them do their, err-someone who wants some entertainment.

As soon as the wedding ceremony ended, the former Hokage, Tsunade approached the current one to interrogate. He wouldn't mind if the same favor would return to him right? Do not do unto others what you do not want others to do unto you…

"Kakashi…"

"Hm?" he smiled at her once she spoke to him. He knew that she would ask, sooner or later. He's well prepared though.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"What did I do?"

"You verbally assaulted my apprentice and her new husband in front of people!" well the ceremony only took place on the garden beside the Uchiha Hotel that is known for their beautiful place. In short, it was a garden wedding. Not a lot of people were invited but hell, A LOT came! Even their sobbing fan boys and fan girls were there to witness the happiest moment of their lives.

"I just let them take a peak inside a married life."

"A peak? You let them see it all! You even made Sakura think that Sasuke would commit adultery!"

"Hey, hey, it was just for kicks… besides… I knocked a lot of sense in them! Especially Sasuke!"

Smirk

"You sure did."

"...and I really love torturing their innocent minds! Hahaha"

Tsunade eyes him suspiciously. "What's that in your hand?"

"Oh, this?" Kakashi smiles. "I'd like to see if I can get the fruits of my labor tonight…"

Snickers.

"You PERVERT!"

* * *

_**Marriage is a commitment, a trial, something that can knock you out of your feet, it even makes you jump from such joy, and it is a certain path in life wherein one can never stand alone. It is a world wherein the strength of two hearts is needed, without the other; it might just break apart…**_


End file.
